Brambleclaw's Nightmare
:I woke up it was seven :I waited 'till eleven :To figure out that no one would call :I think I've got a lot of friends but, I don't hear from them :What's another night all alone? :When you're spending every night on your own :And here it goes Why am I tortured because of this heritage I bear? It isn't my fault that I was born to a monster. I thought I had friends. I can't believe this happened to me. It isn't my fault I look so much like him. :I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare '' :''I'm just a kid I know that its not fair :Nobody cares, 'cause I'm alone and the world is :Having more fun than me tonight This is a nightmare. I know I should be treated like any other apprentice, but I see my mentor's accusing gaze wherever I go. I feel like my sister is more favored then me, even though we share the same father. :And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed :And staring at these four walls again :I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time :Everyone's got somewhere to go :And they're gonna leave me here on my own :And here it goes The only place I feel safe is in my den. I'm scared. I wish my father wasn't evil, I wish everyone would just see what a great warrior he was, instead of what he became. I don't remember the last time somebody shared prey with me. Except for my sister. She understands. It's getting worse for her. :I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare :I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair :Nobody cares, 'cause I'm alone and the world is :Having more fun than me tonight Maybe I can prove myself. :What the hell is wrong with me? :Don't fit in with anybody :How did this happen to me? :Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep :And every night is the worst night ever Why did he ask so many questions? I don't like talking about my sister behind her back. Oh! What's this? It looks like clouds, but it's cold! Anyways, I think my mentor still doesn't trust me. I guess ill just have to earn it. :I'm just a kid :I'm just a kid :I'm just a kid :I'm just a kid :I'm just a kid I'm only an apprentice! I don't know what do. :I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare :I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair :Nobody cares, 'cause I'm alone and the world is :Nobody wants to be alone in the world Today Darkstripe is taking me and my sister somewhere. I don't trust him. :I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare :I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair :Nobody cares, 'cause I'm alone and the world is :Nobody wants to be alone in the world :Nobody cares, 'cause I'm alone and the world is :Having more fun than me tonight My father! He killed our leader! He shall pay.'' :I'm all alone tonight :Nobody cares tonight :'Cause I'm just a kid tonight '''I fear now, that no matter who I am, what I do, who I'm with, I will never be trusted again. Category:Songfics